A Thief In Love And A Thief Will Always Be A Thief!
by Lycanthrope Vera
Summary: A thief get a chance to be free, but the thief must join starfleet to be free. For her it isn't freedom, but will join it. She will find new friends and she like it there and she will find her love. Plays between the first and the second movie. I know the summary sucks but the story is much better.
1. prologue

_**Hey guys, this is my first chapter, I hope you like it and have fun with it. Nothing is mine.**_**_If someone has time, can you be my beta for this story. Pleeeeeeeaaaaaaaasssse._**

* * *

_**Thief's PoV:**_

Red Alert, this was my time to break in. Everyone went to another room, but my way was the other, I want the stuff which is really expensive. But when I got there, my phone was ringing. "What?!", I asked. "Where are you?", asked my brother. "Why do you want to know that?" "Because there is red alert in the archive." "Well I'm there, why?" "WHAT?" "Sorry Jim, but I have to go." I hang up and went to the room. I arrived there two minutes earlier, good for me, bad for them, but when I looked in the room, there were a group of people. "No luck this time.", said Pike and I looked at Jim, who stood near Pike he looked to me with a look that say's sorry, but I was really angry. Some guy applied cluffs on me and brought me away.

**_Some hour's later:_**  
**_Still the same PoV:_**

I was arrested the next few days, but it wasn't only me, my team was arrested to. But today, all would be changed, becaus Pike came into the room where I was in jail and said: "I offer you a deal." I was impressed and he continued: "You can be in jail for the next few month or you can be free and join starfleet." "This is a great deal, but this or the other way, I'll not be free.", I said, the door went open and Jim came in. "Please, this is not a place for you, Lex." I thought about deal a few minutes and sighed, before I said: "Fine but I'll have my own weapponary on the bord." They agreed with me and let me out. "Wait, what happens with my teammates?", I asked. Pike answered: "They will be free in a few days." I nodded and we went out. A new life in starfleet begins, yeah, hear the sarcasm.

* * *

_**I know it is a little bit short, but I hope you liked it. Till the next chapter, xoxo Vera.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hey guys, hier kommt ein neues Kapitel von mir, es wird länger als das letzte sein und ich hoffe es gefällt euch, bitte schreibt mir ein Review damit ich weiß ob ich noch etwas verändern soll oder ob es passt. Bis bald xoxo Vera.**_

* * *

**A few days later:**  
**Alex PoV:**

In the last few days nothing has happened, except for the fact that I joined Starfleet and I have a few courses. My team members came from the prison, to which, I am very glad, however, I do not communicate with each other and with them when I tried it, I got it with my brother. I was sealed from the outside world, I felt like I was in a prison. Luckily, we had no classes today, but otherwise I would be going nuts. Why? A few students who now had the feeling that they had to blast me, too bad for them, I ignored it, but it came in so far as that I had beaten me with them.

My brother came into my room and woke me up, I would have liked him encountered by the next cliff, but he is my brother and I love him, even when I hate him from and to. "Morning Alex. ", he said and sat down on the chair in front of my desk. "Piss off." I replied back and then he sighed. "Alex, we had discussed it." Before he finished his sentence spoke, my door again and Pike came in. "Seriously? Nowadays we see no privacy at all anymore." Pike laughed a little and at best I sleep.

"What do you want? ", I asked why and my brother Jim replied: "listen, we want only the best for you and not the prison, so get a grip, otherwise you will fly out." "would be better than to stay here. ", I whispered and looked to the side. I hated it here, because it reminds me more of a prison than a school. "I only wanted to inform you, the Admiral Marcus here will emerge. ", said Pike, I jumped up and cried out: "What?"

Jim made the way to the bathroom and I pulled out my slightly, since I only in his underwear and an oversized top. Finish getting dressed, I came out of the bathroom again, and it is precisely in the moment came Marcus came in. "Ah, I see you are awake now because we'll get to that in a moment to the point: thou shalt your belongings together and go to England, we need you for a project. ", he said and I knew that it was a mistake getting up today.

* * *

_**Hey, I hope you Like it, I'm sorry for my spelling mistakes, if someone want to be my beta, write to me, I'll not bite you, I swear. See ya soon. Xoxo Vera**_


End file.
